The present invention relates to a device and to a method for non-destructively and continuously measuring and/or monitoring the thickness of a shaped section.
Many techniques allowing non-destructive and continuous measurement and/or monitoring of the thickness of a shaped section have been proposed in the past.
Utilization of a source producing ultrasounds cooperating with a detector has been proposed, the assembly allowing continuous monitoring of the thickness of the shaped section. This technique requires a contact between the shaped section and the detector, which does not favour complete monitoring of the whole surface of the section because of the limited contact surface of the receiver with respect to the surface to be monitored. Moreover, this method is practically inapplicable in case of a shaped section comprising corrugations.
Methods utilizing ionizing radiations, particularly .beta. radiations, have also been proposed, but in this case the detector has to be located at a fixed distance from the surface of the shaped section, which poses a technical problem that is difficult to solve in case of shaped sections comprising corrugations. Furthermore, in case .beta. radiations are used, radiation protection means have to be provided, which makes the process and the implementation thereof much more complicated.